Welcome to Tokyo Japan!
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Xenosaga and Rurouni Kenshin crossover!My first crossover fic. The RK group is having a really strange day when a ship comes out of nowhere. What is this strange thing? And will the day get any better? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Well, my first Xenosaga and Rurouni Kenshin crossover story ever. I hope that I did all right...so please let me know by reviewing. Thank you for your generosity. (P.S. -- I'm eating skittles right now! Yay!)

* * *

Chapter one: Introduction

"No! Wait! I still have to talk to you!" Kaoru chased after Sanosuke, who was fleeing for his life. He had made Kaoru mad by staying out a little bit too late and coming home in the morning.

"Hey! Come on little missy! Settle down and maybe I will let you 'talk' to me! (Telepathy) 'Heck, I wouldn't even let her near me. Especially as she is now.'

"Listen, bird head, don't think I will go easy on you once I catch up!" Kaoru continued to chase after him with her bokken in her hand just waiting to attack him.

"Miss Kaoru, settle down, we don't need any fighting going on right now." Kenshin followed up on the two who were playing 'cat and mouse', Sano obviously being the mouse in the game and Kaoru actually being more like a lion.

Back at the dojo, Yahiko and Megumi were standing, watching the trio run around in circles in the middle of the road.

"Look at those guys, they're pathetic." Yahiko commented. Megumi sighed after a long pause and then shook her head. Then turned to walk back into the dojo.

"Hey, Megumi, where are you going?" Yahiko noticed Megumi as she started to walk away. "I am going to my room to rest a little while. Watching those three running around in circles gives me a headache." Megumi continued to head off to her room.

"Maybe I should stop them…nah." Yahiko continued to enjoy the entertainment he was receiving.

* * *

Shion was taking a walk through the Durandal to see all of its features, even though she had known it for a while. It would be nice to actually get away from the guys for a while, so she went to the foundation that was located in the Durandal.

"Maybe I can find something to do there…without the guys. Especially Jin." She stopped for a second, thinking about her brother. "Ah. Just forget it. I am going to do everything a girl would want to do." She continued on, thinking of things to buy and people to meet.

Shion arrived at the foundation and made her way to the suburb part of it. She looked around the shops and came out with three bags of things at the end of the time she was there.

"Ahhh…much better. Now, to think where I could enjoy myself even more. Maybe I will ask Captain Matthew's to take me to Second Miltia. I hope that he won't mind, of coarse, he doesn't like to use fuel on his 'Elsa', but it might be a possibility. It wouldn't hurt to try." Shion looked at her bags and then started to go back to the spaceship named Elsa.

"What? You guys don't have any business there though Shion! So why take a useless trip all the way across the galaxy?" Captain Matthews responded to Shion's question.

"Oh, come on. It's not that far." She complained, begging him to take her to Second Miltia.

"Shion, you shouldn't ask so much from Captain Matthews. It's not polite." Jin told her, acting like a father instead of a brother.

"Jin! Do you always have to tell me what to do? I am old enough to take care of myself. I mean, I AM 21." Shion argued. Jin shook his head and walked out of the room.

Then, Jr. walked into the room along with Chaos. "Hey Jr. Are you here to bother me too?" Shion guessed. Jr. was a cool kid. He was a machine also known as a U. R. T. V. He looked human and acted human too. He had red hair and his left ear was pierced. He used guns for weapons and he definitely had a cocky attitude. He wore Khaki pants with two belts hanging off to the right and a long red coat with devil wings on the back. His real name was Rubedo, but he insisted that they call him Gainun Kukai Jr. or Jr. for short.He had a so-called brother who was actually part of him named Albedo, who recently turned evil.

Chaos, on the other hand, was a pacifist. He tried to avoid battles and wanted the war for the legendary Zohar to stop. He had white hair and blue eyes. He had mystical ice powers and was pretty smart. He had a mysterious past and was involved in the Old Miltia crisis fourteen years ago.

"Nah. No matter how tempting it is to bother you in the state you are in now, but we do still have a mission. Remember? In the Omega System. We still have to get rid of the crazy person who took the Zohar." Jr. reminded. Shion looked at him and sighed.

"I don't want to continue the mission right now. I just want a little bit of a break, okay?"

"But, Jr. has a point Shion. In order to end the fighting sooner, we might as well continue." Chaos explained.

"Yeah, plus, after this war is over we can get plenty of time for us only." MOMO came in. She was another machine, but she was called a 100 series-proto type. She was meant to be a replica of Dr. Mizrahi's daughter. She had pink hair and yellow eyes. She was a very kind hearted girl and she looked like she was ten years old. She used a crossbow weapon, not an ordinary crossbow, but a mechanical crossbow.

"Oh. Hi MOMO. I guess maybe you could be right, but a little down time wouldn't be too bad." Shion complained.

"Oh, quit your whining. I think its pretty fun fighting the enemy. Action is my middle name." Jr. said doing a couple of poses with his pistols in hand.

"Hey you! Watch where you point those things!" Shion yelled. "Sorry miss perfect." Jr. retorted.

"Anyway, should we be on our way?" Chaos interrupted.

"…All right fine. I might as well. Maybe MOMO and I can go shopping afterwards." Shion looked over at MOMO who was now smiling as big as possible.

"All right then, lets go. Captain Matthews, fly us to the Omega System." Jr. looked up at Captain Matthews. Matthews looked down at Jr.

"But, I can't yet. I don't want to waste any of the fuel…"

"Listen, just take us there. It's not that far away. It's closer than Second Miltia." Jr. said. Shion looked over at Jr. with fire in her eyes and a crooked smile.

"All right, fine. Tony, hit it!" Tony nodded his head and hit the gas.

* * *

Kenshin had finally gotten Kaoru to settle down. Sano was out of breath and lying on the ground. Kaoru was also out of breath, but still was pretty angry.

"That…was close." Sano finally said, catching his breath.

"You were lucky. Next time, I'll get you." Kaoru whispered through her teeth. Kenshin had sat down next to them both, separating them so they wouldn't get into another fight. Yahiko had been tied up with the two girls, Ayume and Suzume.

"Have you three finally settled down?" Megumi walked out of the dojo. Kenshin nodded his head and smiled.

"I finally got them to calm down now Miss Megumi."

"Well then, I guess it's safe for me to come out then, huh?" Megumi sat down next to Sanosuke. Then Kaoru got up and walked into the dojo.

"Well, I am going to visit Miss Tae at the Akebeko. I haven't talked to her in a while." Kaoru said, annoyed by Megumi. She got up and left.

"I have to go to the store and get groceries before Kaoru-dono gets mad at me too." Kenshin said, getting up and walking off.

"I guess I'll go see Dr. Genzai at the office. I'll see if I have any work to do." Megumi got up and walked off as well, leaving only Yahiko and Sano at the dojo.

"Now this is boring. Well, then again, now I can watch Yahiko get tortured by the girls…kinda like him watching me suffer." Sano thought to himself. He began to watch as Ayume held Yahiko down on the ground and Suzume tickled him.

"Sanosuke! A little help here?" Yahiko called out from his position. Sano just laughed as the little girls dragged him to another place.

"You have your 'little' help right there, Yahiko." Sano said before he went into another laugh attack.

"When I get out of here then I swear I am going to kill you and I promise that!" Yahiko yelled from where the girls were putting make-up on his face. They had everything they needed. Pink blush, blue eye shadow, and bright red lipstick, purple fingernail polish and much more. They also had hair styling stuff like combs, bobby pins and ponytail holders. They were giving Yahiko a makeover.

"Listen Yahiko. I doubt that you can even catch up to me. Let alone kill me." Sano laughed and got up to go to his normal gambling spot.

Yahiko was left alone, sneezing in the powder and struggling to get out of the girls' grasp. They wouldn't let him go until he was finished.

* * *

"Well, were almost there. Maybe just a few more hours or so…" Matthew's said. Shion and Chaos stood by, waiting what seemed like forever. Jr. went to his room and sat and waited alone. Jin was meditating in his room to calm himself and to work on body and mind for the samurai soul in him.

"sigh…I wish we could just use the hyper space speed…you know Captain Matthews…don't you think it would be faster?" Shion complained, thinking that maybe it would be a hint to the captain to make it go faster.

"Nah…it would use up too much fuel. I am trying to save it." He told her. He was becoming more conservative than usual.

"Forget you, I am going to use it anyway. You can trust me, I can handle anything." Tony said from the wheel, then he pushed a big red button and the turbo boosters fired up. When the ship got going, Tony had to hang on tightly to the dashboard, Jr. flew off his bed and was stuck to the wall, causing a dent to appear. Jin had been taken off guard from his meditating and was now hanging on to the built in desk in the middle of the floor and Chaos and Shion were holding on to the railings around the inside of the cockpit. MOMO was pushed up against the door. Captain Matthews had been thrown from his position and was now clinging to the wall.

"TONY! I told you not too!" He yelled, barely able to open his mouth.

"Sorry! I forgot about this part!" Tony apologized. All of a sudden, they hit something and the ship stopped abruptly. Everyone in the cockpit was thrown on to the floor except for Tony; he was thrown forward on to the dashboard. Jin had been crushed into the desk and was stuck underneath. Jr. was cussing up a storm when he had been thrown into the other wall face first. His swearing was muffled into the second dent into the opposite wall. MOMO had fallen flat on her face when she had been thrown off the door. She pushed herself up off the floor and heard Jr. coming, still cussing like crazy.

"HEY! What the hell was that for? You could have at least given us all a warning or something! Now my walls are basically crumbling!" Jr. said, with the doors sliding open a bit faster than normal. The reason was because he had to open them himself because the landing they made had damaged the system in the Elsa and also because he was so enraged with anger. Then Jin came in; he had finally gotten himself pried out of the desk.

"Now, was there a purpose to use that?" He asked calmly, after his meditating session. Tony shook his head and explained. "Shion told me to do it." He said as he accusingly pointed to Shion.

"You idiot! It was your idea! I only said that it would be faster, I didn't say use it!" Shion retorted. She gave an evil glare at Tony who was now speechless.

"Well, whoever it was will have to fix my walls! I'm not doing it." Jr. spoke up.

"Besides the accident, where are we? I don't recognize this place." Chaos interrupted, looking at the scenery before them. They looked out the windows to see what looked like a rundown town. People bustled here and there, but mostly sat there and stared at the strange ship.

"Oh boy. Tony! Look what you got us into now!" Matthews scolded. Tony gave a big and heavy sigh and then shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

Kenshin was on his way to the market, when he saw a huge crowd gathered in the middle of the street. He was curious, but decided to check it out later, after he was done getting groceries.

Megumi was on the other side of the crowd, looking into it right away. She wanted to know if someone was hurt, but when she got there, it hadn't been what she had thought it to be. It was a giant teal-green and white plane. It had spiky armor and it had crashed into the ground pretty hard. It took up the whole road and had landed on someone's house.

"Wow. Does anyone know what this thing is?" A random man came up to it and stared into the object. Other people had become more intrigued and started poking it. The children wandering around it took joy in playing with it and started to climb up on it, causing their parents to worry.

A person shooting it open with his pistols up to where the cockpit door was had suddenly scared off one child. It was Jr., still outraged with Matthews and Tony. He looked down at the boy.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the small child in a harsh tone. The little boy hesitated for a second and then ran off to his parents. Jr. stood there dumbfounded for a second. Then he sighed and shook his head, then realized that there were children who were frozen in their tracks, staring at him in amazement.

"What? Tell, me, what did I do?" He said waving his pistols around. The children flinched and then ran off. "Wh...What did I do?" He said more quietly. Chaos and the others finally crawled out.

"What did you do this time Jr.?" Shion said when she saw all the people terrified.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! All I did was…"

"Say 'what are you looking at'. Do you know how rude that is? Especially to little kids!" Shion continued to scold him. He was going to say something and then just gave up and didn't say a word.

Kenshin had come out of the store and saw the people all frightened by something. 'What happened? Maybe I should go and check it out now. I did hear some gun shots just a few seconds ago. They might be in trouble.' He thought. Then, he set down the groceries and went to the scene. A poor man that had suddenly came from the alley that was next to the store, looked around nervously and then stole the bags of grocieries that Kenshin had jsut bought.

"Ummm…anyway, maybe we should ask where we are." MOMO said, interrupting the fight that took place between Shion and Jr. Matthews was complaining about the major damage that his ship had received in its landing. He was saying things like 'I just got this ship remodeled' and 'We've got to fix her up ASAP!'

Chaos looked at the surroundings and noticed a swordsman. He had long red hair and an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. The samurai looked up amazed at what he saw.

It was Kenshin. He looked over everything that the ship had. He didn't know what it was or how it got there.

Chaos decided he would go down to the samurai and ask him where they were.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where we are?" Chaos asked politely. Kenshin looked confused. How could these people not know where they were?

"We're in Tokyo, Japan…and if you don't mind me asking, who are you and where do you come from?" Kenshin replied.

"Oh…uhh…well, we're from…" Chaos looked up at Jin. Jin walked down to where they were and finished Chaos's sentence.

"We're from Nagashima." Kenshin looked at him for a second. Then noticed that Jin had a sword as well.

"I see…what is this that you brought along with you?"

"Ahhh…yes. This is the Elsa." Jin explained. "But you don't need to worry about that." All of a sudden a bullet whizzed by the group. Jin and Chaos looked back at Jr. who had gotten into another fight with Shion.

"You were serious about that weren't you?" Shion said, stunned that Jr. had actually tried to kill her. He had his guns in hand and was ready to go into battle. All the civilians had their hands up. Eventually, they put them down.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were gone. I wouldn't be constantly picked on." Jr. replied. Shion suddenly ran up to him and took one of his guns away. Jr. noticed, but could only save one gun.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jr. shouted as he began to chase after Shion, who had now taken off to put it somewhere that Jr. wouldn't be able to retrieve it. Chaos and Jin sighed and turned back to Kenshin.

"As I was saying, you don't have to worry about the ship. We also forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Jin Uzuki." He said informally. Then Chaos introduced himself. "And I'm Chaos. "

"Konnichiwa. I am Kenshin Himura. This is Megumi Takani. She is a doctor for us all." Megumi had just arrived.

"Sir Ken…who are these people? And where did they come from?" She questioned. Kenshin answered her and told her that they were Chaos and Jin Uzuki and that they came from Nagashima.

"Okay…then I guess I should bring myself to know them a little more. Maybe give them an examination sometime soon." Megumi snickered at her remark as fox ears and a tail showed up. Chaos and Jin looked at each other strangely for a moment.

"Don't worry, she's always like that. You'll have to get used to her." Kenshin explained in a monotone voice. By that time, the civilians had all been looking at the ship and studied it hard, trying to figure out what it was. Mathews had tried to protect his 'baby', but the people just ignored him and pushed through him. Eventually he gave up and started to show off.

"I said give it back Shion!" Jr. and Shion were still running around. Jr. was still trying to get his pistol back from the hands of Shion. She was determined to keep it away from him. Suddenly, she hit someone and bounced backwards. It was a tall, slender man with brown, spiky hair and a red bandanna. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"You all right little missy?" He said. She started to blush slightly, when he put his hand out to help her up, she completely missed and fell back down. Jr. was still running after her, but when he caught up, he tripped over her, smashing into the man, causing the man to be knocked over.

"Hey! What's your problem kid?" He said getting up from the spot he had fallen. Jr. got up and put his hand on his head.

"Well, it's her fault for lying right in the middle of the road!" Jr. argued back, pointing to Shion. Shion got angry and threw his gun at the back of his head, causing him to lean forward and yell ouch.

"Anyway, mister, what's your name?" Shion turned to Sanosuke.

"I am Sanosuke Sagara, the fight merchant…hey what about you?" Sano questioned back. Shion hesitated a bit, then replied, "I am Shion Uzuki."

"And I'm Jr." Jr. said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I didn't ask you." Sanosuke said, being to amused with a 'beautiful' woman in front of him. "You should go and meet Yahiko."

"Hey! What's wrong with talking to me huh!" Jr. snapped. Sanosuke looked at him and then walked away, with Shion following. Jr. got ticked and ran up to Sano and kicked him in the back of the head. Sano fell to the ground face first.

"Hey, are you picking a fight with me or somethin'? Cause I don't like your attitude kid. I'll hurt you bad." Sano said raising a fist of fury.

"Bring it on!" Jr. roared. "There can't be any weapons in this fight. We fight with fists only!" Sano explained rapidly. Jr. looked down at his guns, and for the first time, he threw them to Shion, hoping that she wouldn't hide them on him.

Shion caught the guns, amazed that Jr. trusted her with them. The two stood in one spot, having a stare down before they started with their fight. Then, the battle engaged.

* * *

Muahahahahaha! I'm so evil...just as the battle begins. Anyway, I'm sorry that the story ine sucks, but I was really bored and I wanted to do something other than Dyansty Warriors. Also, I had this story in my mind for a while...I'm still not sure how long it will be. Oh well, just keep on going with my crazy imagination. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I have now updated this stupid story! I have been so busy trying to update DW stuff that I forgot all about this poor story...but its done. I have suddenly changed my mind on wether to have it go on or not...and it will go on. No one is reading is was the one thing that kept going through my mind, but then I realized that no one would read it if it wasn't updated...so I finally updated it. My head hurts...oy...anyways, enjoy ch two of this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle

"Let's go!" Sano roared as he threw his fist at Jr.'s head. Jr. swerved way to the right and countered with his own punch. Sano dodged it easily because Jr. didn't really fight too much with fists, he over ran himself, falling right into the range of Sanosuke.

"Futae-No-Ki-Wami!" Sano yelled as he executed one of his favorite moves, hitting Jr. in the stomach. After they finished crossing paths, they both turned to face each other once more.

"What…was that…?"Jr. said as he began to stagger a little. Then he collapsed holding his stomach.

"My ultimate technique…the Futae-No-Ki-Wami. It crushes anything and everything that gets in my way." Sano explained. Then he continued, "Do you want more? Or will you be stubborn like I am and fight to the death?"

Jr. looked up at his opponent. Then he replied, "You think someone like me would give up so easily?" He slowly, but surely, stood up. He was still a little shaky from the last blow, but he thought he could take more.

"All right then, I'll beat you down!" Sano charged with another Futae-No-Ki-Wami that just barley missed Jr. Jr. now had the advantage. His opponent left his backside open for a target.

Jr. did an ax kick to Sano's back, causing Sano to be pushed over and fall to the ground.

Shion wasn't just going to stand-by and watch them fight. She ran to go get Jin, Chaos, MOMO and KOS-MOS, who were still standing in stand-by mode on the Elsa.

Shion finally found her brother and the others, who were now talking with Kenshin.

"You guys! I met a really cute guy, but Jr. and him don't get along too well. They got into a fight and I need to stop them!" Shionstammered as the group of people stopped talking and turned to her.

"What? Take us to them." Kenshin said standing up. He picked up his reverse blade and got ready to fight.

"Who was this 'guy' you met anyway, Shion?" Chaos asked. Shion told them that it was someone named Sanosuke.

"What? Sano!" Kenshin ran off without waiting for them. "Wait for us!" the others yelled as they tried to follow him.

* * *

"You damn brat! That was unfair!" Sano complained as he stood up. Jr. was getting ready to attack him again, but Sano beat him to the entrance attack. "I'm not a brat you bastard! And that wasn't unfair. Just because you were open doesn't mean anything!" Jr. replied.

"Shut your mouth! Orah!" Sano shouted, as he threw another shattering blow, which also missed Jr. again. Jr. threw one of his own punches, but missed as well. Sano attacked again and it landed a direct blow to Jr.'s face. Jr. flew back and skidded along the ground.

" Hah! I got you good that time." Sano teased. Jr. was still holding his face.

'Damn it! That hurt…' He thought. Then he got up and shook the pain off. Just then, Kenshin arrived with the others following after him.

"Sano! Stop this immediately! You should know better than to pick a fight with an innocent child!" Kenshin scolded. When Sano looked up, Kenshin noticed he had a black eye.

"Well, I think he has a point to the whole ' don't pick a fight with me', but I'm not a child and I'm not innocent." Jr. said. Then MOMO came up to him.

"Are you all right Jr.? You look like you got a harsh blow to the face." She said, concerned. Blood was dribbling from the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing…hey. Wait a second…what are you doing here?" Jr. said just realizing who it was. MOMO smiled and sighed relived.

"Well, I'm glad this has been broken up." Chaos remarked. Jin nodded in agreement.

"Jr.! You are such an idiot!" Shion yelled, pushing MOMO aside, causing MOMO to go off balance. MOMO had a confused look on her face once she regained her balance.

"You're the one who started this fight so I think you better apologize! You don't even know him!" Shion continued to scold him. Jr. stood there with an irritated look, then he noticed that she didn't have his pistols with her.

"Hey! Where are my guns? SHION! Give em' back! I can't believe I trusted you! Tell me, where did you put them?" Jr. blurted out suddenly, interrupting Shion's lecture.

"Hey! I was talking!" She urged the argument to go on. MOMO backed away from the fight.

"Do they always have to get into fights?" She questioned herself. "Well, I guess it is better than getting into a physical battle."

"You said it." Chaos said as he walked over to MOMO's side. Jr. had started frantically looking for his guns while Shion went over to Sanosuke's side watching Jr. as he searched every foot of ground he saw for his guns.

"You're welcome to come with us to the dojo." Kenshin offered. Everyone agreed and they all went back to Kaoru and the others. Sanosuke was a little bit reluctant to go back and see Kaoru, but he went anyway, knowing that it would be better than hanging around the little red head. Shion snuck off with them, with out telling Jr. where she hid his guns, leaving Jr. behind. Not for long though. Jr. had finally figured out that they were all leaving with out him. He ran to catch up with them.

When they had all reached the dojo, Kaoru had just ended the training session with Yahiko. She heard the door open so she ran to greet Kenshin, Megumi and Sanosuke back.

"Welcome…back? Who are they?" She questioned as she saw more than just three people standing at her dojo's door.

"Eh…you don't mind if we have a few guests over do ya?" Sano said nervously, afraid that she would have been reminded of what had happened earlier.

"Well…I don't even know them…where did they come from? They don't look like they're from here..." She continued, not even bothering to talk to Sano. She looked over all the new visitors, noticing that they weren't at all dressed properly.

"Why…are you all dressed so…foreingly?" She asked. Shion spoke up, "We aren't dressed foreignly, we're just in much more style than you are." Kaoru took this as an insult and grabbed Shion by the collar.

"What'd you say to me! I am perfectly stylish! I just happened to get out of sword practicing, that's all!" She retorted. Shion got angry right back and grabbed Kaoru's collar. "You are so not cool! You are ugly and…smell really bad!" "Well…that's because I was sweating my butt off training! I bet I am way stronger than you are!"

Kenshin was going to interrupt their fight, but they kept him out of it. Then Jin walked up to Shion, put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru by the arms and held her back.

Then out of the back of the crowd, Jr. started cracking up laughing. Then he teased, "Shion got into another cat fight!" Then he started laughing again. Shion tried to get her brother to let go of her, but nothing worked.

"Shut up you little brat!" She yelled. Jr. immediately stopped laughing and retorted back, "I am not a brat! That's what that bird head over there called me!" Jr. pointed to Sano.

Sanosuke heard what Jr. said and skillfully came up from behind him. "You wanna call me that again?" He said while hauling Jr. into the air. "Hey! Put me down! You bastard!" "Listen you punk! I'm not a bastard. I think you're the bastard around here!"

"Can we all just calm down?" Kenshin interrupted. Everyone went silent. Then they all calmed down, but they still gave all of their enemies the death glare. Kenshin sighed and then lead them into the dojo.

When they all had gotten into the dojo, Kenshin noticed something different. The last time he knew, there wasn't a chair in the back corner of the dojo. He wondered why it had been placed there.

Suddenly, the wall was obliterated and a man walked through the dust that had accumulated. He had white hair along with glasses. He wore a cape which hid a long katana. He looked up at the group of people, including those from the Elsa.

"I see that you have made some new friends, Battosai." He said with a voice that could scare a little kid. He slowly started to pace toward them, causing Kenshin to jump out in front of them.

"Enishi, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. He had the warriors look on his face, knowing that he would have to fight him. Enishi was his brother-in-law from Tomoe, the woman that he had married back when he was the Battosai. Enishi was always terrified that Kenshin would take his sister away from him because she was the only one in his life that helped him and acted like a mother to him. Once Kenshin entered the picture, Enishi was always jealous that he got all the attention from his sister. After finding out that Tomoe had been taken, Kenshin went to search for her, unaware that Enishi had set it up so that Kenshin would die and he could have his sister all to himself again. Not true, the opponent that Kenshin had to face was tough, but in the end, Tomoe gave her life so that she could save Kenshin. That was when Kenshin decided to become a wanderer. Now, Kenshin had to face Enishi…again for the second time.

"I have come to get revenge for my sister. That's why I am here…but now that I know that you have more friends, I can make you suffer even more!" Enishi proclaimed, drawing his sword, jesting that they face off against each other. "Fight me Battosai, or will I be forced to take a hostage?" He threatened. Kenshin knew that he had no choice. He drew his sword. Enishi charged at him with a thrusting technique. Kenshin had seen this technique before and easily dodged it. He counter attacked with a swiriling attack and barely missed Enishi's back. Enishi jumped over Kenshin, using a downward attack, Kenshin dodged this attack as well and hit Enishi behind the shoulderblade, causing him to fall onto the ground with a dislocated arm.

"This is not over yet, Battosai." Enishi threatened as he took his sword into his right hand. "Just because I am left handed doesn't mean that I can't use my right." He ran toward Kenshin, then did a front flip over him and grabbed Yahiko as a hostage.

"Let me go you weirdo!" Yahiko said, struggling to get away. "Enishi! Don't get anyone else involved in this. Let Yahiko go!" Kenshin pleaded. Enishi snickered at this and decided to run off with Yahiko, hoping that Kenshin would follow him. Enishi had another trick up his sleeves.

"Enishi! Where are you going?" Kenshin asked and then began to run after him. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Enishi said, increasing his pace to a god-like speed. Kenshin followed at the same pace.

"Man…we're going to be left out of the action if we don't follow." Jr. said. Everyone looked at him as he tried to make his way past them. Then Kaoru got a hold on him. "No…you shouldn't go. It's too dangerous. Kenshin can handle that guy…I have seen him fight him before. I just hope Yahiko will be alright…"

"I'm not going to let them have all the fun." Jr. retorted and pushed her out of the way and began to follow Kenshin. "Wait! Jr.!" MOMO cried as she followed him, causing a chain reaction. Everyone followed them but Kaoru and Sanosuke.

"They don't know what they are getting themselves into. Last time Kenshin faced Enishi, Enishi was using explosives. Remember Little Missy?" Sano said after everyone had gone and was out of sight.

"Yeah…I do." She said worriedly. She looked down and then looked back to where the trail led. "Maybe we should have tried to keep them here a little harder. Now they're in danger because of us." She said despairingly. Sano looked down at her and sighed. "Don't think like that. I have a feeling that Jr. will definitely help out if needed. When I fought him, I was surprised at how good he was. Better than Yahiko." Sano said with a serious tone. Kaoru looked up at him. "I…hope so." She responded.

"Jr.! Wait!" MOMO yelled from behind Jr. He stopped in his tracks and looked back to see MOMO and the others following him. "So you guys decided to come too huh?" He smiled and let them meet up with him.

"No, we didn't want to go too! You need to go back! It's too dangerous…" Shion said breathlessly.

"Listen, if I can handle Albedo, I bet I can handle anything. On top of that, this isn't the age of nano technology. This is the old fashioned life." Jr. replied. He looked at them for a second and ran off again. MOMO and Shion were just about to run after him when Jin and Chaos pulled them back.

"What are you doing?" Shion questioned her brother. MOMO tried to get free from Chaos' grip, unsuccessfully. "We have to go after him!" MOMO cried.

"Let him go. I am sure he'll come back." Jin reassured.

"But he doesn't have his weapons! I his them in the Elsa! He can't fight without them!" Shion reminded. Jin looked at her and smiled.

"But didn't he fight Sanosuke without them?" He questioned back. Shion stopped struggling to get free, remembering the fight between Sano and Jr.

"I…guess your right. Still…" Shion looked over at MOMO who was still struggling to get free, no matter what the circumstances, she was determined to get free.

"She'll be fine." Jin replied. Shion looked at him with concerned eyes. MOMO had finally given up on trying to escape to follow Jr. Instead, she had taken refuge in chaos' hands and started crying. Chaos was confused, but still tried to comfort her.

"It'll be alright MOMO. You know that Jr. is strong, I'm sure that he'll come back soon." Chaos reassured. MOMO slowly looked up at chaos and saw his gentle smile. Then, she turned out of his grasp and ran down the path where Jr. had gone.

"Wait! MOMO!" Shion yelled as she ran after her, leaving chaos and Jin behind. They hesitated and then decided to follow after them.

"Man! How far did they go? It couldn't be that….woah." Jr. stopped in front of a place that was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Oddly placed, a shed was in the background, with Enishi standing in front of it. He had obviously locked Yahiko up in it.

"Enishi! Let Yahiko go!" Kenshin demanded in a voice that was more serious than usual.

"Why should I listen to you, Battosai?" Enishi playfully tossed back. He was taunting Kenshin with his trickery. Then he noticed that they had a guest…Jr.

"Ahhhh! What perfect timing! I've got a guest for you too…"Enishi said turning to Jr. Jr. grimaced when Enishi talked to him. His voice somehow irritated him.

Distracted by Enishi, Jr. went to pull out his guns, but instead grabbed air. 'Damn it! I forgot Shion still has them hidden!' he thought, alarmed at the fact that he didn't have his handy pistols with him.

Just then, Enishi let out a screaming high whistle and the nearby shed was obliterated into tiny fractions. Albedo suddenly appeared from within the dust. "It's been a while, hasn't it Rubedo?" He greeted. Jr.'s eyes widened when he saw Yahiko in his brother's grasp. "Let him go!" Jr. yelled out. It only made Albedo laugh.

_'Why does it have to be him?'_ Jr. thought to himself. He put his hand on his forehead, annoyed that it would have had to be Albedo. _'Wait a second! Enishi and Albedo are a team!'_ Jr. just realized. "DAMN! I don't even have my weapons!" he said aloud. "Jr.! Go back and get the others as well as your guns! We'll need all the help we can get!" Kenshin ordered, looking over to Jr. and then back at Enishi and Albedo. "I'll hold these two off."

"All right. I'm counting on you, and don't get yourself killed." Then Jr. retreated, leaving Kenshin to fend for himself. _'I must save Yahiko…hurry Jr. I don't know how long I can do this on my own…'_

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter. I hope you like it! I don't know when the next time it will be updated, but it might be in a ...few months maybe? (laughs sheepishly) Please, all the fans who like this story...please don't kill me! 


End file.
